Mr DRAGON
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Harry could not imagine how much he was going to change because of his uncle's partner
1. Chapter 1

Mr. DRAGON

(Harry / Seto)

Chapter 1

The last days have been the most stressful of his life, which is easy because those old idiots insist on taking away Kaiba Corp. but will not let that happen since it belongs to his brother and he, to top it is on the other side from the world in London to doing an audit of several companies what makes each year nothing like being one's own business.

He is a partner of several small, medium and large companies always have to diversify just waiting to end this soon a fat man enters to take stock of his finances.

Vernon Dursley is nervous know very well that Mr. Kaiba the man who is waiting warned him not to try to deceive him at first he felt insulted when interviewing a young man to finance it but several acquaintances told him that he was a better choice since it is one of the most powerful men in the world still with doubts even so he made the deal with him, his family merced a good life except his strange nephew but he does not mind feel uncomfortable can see that the young man is annoyed the cell sees him answering only hears parts of the conversation some are interesting if he could do something he did then some words of the man give him the solution both for him and for the other.

"I'm sorry," he says shyly as he does not want to upset him. "I can have a solution to your problem if what you said is true," he said timidly at the glare of ice he received from the young businessman.

Seto Kaiba began to review the finances of the company of Mr. Vernon in which he does not know why but he does not like him very much although he can not deny that he has never had a problem when it comes to business is a good partner his cell interrupts .

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, I'm Takeshi."

-Your shareholders are planning to remove it by arguing that it does not have stability by not being married without having a family that corroborates it as stable.

"Wait, let me guess, they want to marry one of their daughters or a woman who is allied with them."

"That's what he's going to do, sir."

"I'm not interested in any woman knowing that I prefer men."

"Sir, do not worry, we'll do something to stop them."

Veron told me that he could have a solution to my problem even at the beginning he did not want to listen to it but it may be the output nothing is lost with listening.

So now he waits in the hotel room where he is staying with his formal clothes or the typical one in him, his raincoat is not the typical white but black which makes it look imposing as it is a special occasion should impress as always.

The door of the living room opens the two men who are in the background turn to see who is both the old man and the young are surprised to people who come especially the young man with black hair.

Seto thought at first that the nephew Vernon spoke to him had a resemblance to him although this one assures him that he is not on the side of his sister's wife to be more precise although the people usually always lie when he spoke to him of the possibility of marrying, Seto had his doubts but from the beginning he assured the man that if he did not like it he would not do it which he accepted but before him the young man is a true beauty black hair that is in all directions not even that of Yugi she is so disheveled but she is so wild and sexy white skin without imperfections like porcelain fine features chiseled her fleshy pink lips but her eyes are an incredible green like two precious emeralds surrounded by large black lashes with almond shaped dresses black pants no knows the material but looks good quality a strange but elegant leather boots a dark green shirt that fit him.

His fat partner approaches him and closer he can see that he is more beautiful close up without hesitation he takes the arm and the judge approaches him to start the ceremony the judge performs a simple ceremony since the consent of the two parties is no problem that although Harry in a few weeks turns sixteen for the Muggle world is still underage and his uncles have custody so by signing the consent is legal on the other hand Seto made sure that there would be no problem with his marriage in which could object to the members of the board or in other words the annoying old men since the laws in England are more archaic and marriage is legal from the age of nine years that has not been reformed in more than three centuries with consent by parents or guardians of the minor there is no inconvenience.

I hope you enjoy it shadowLady89


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry knew he would have a bad summer, the incursion to the ministry did not go so bad at least and everyone knows that Voldemort returned so he received a public apology from Fudge unfortunately can not stay with Sirius because according to the ministry must have a rehabilitation to being able to have it with him his friends no longer care so much since since they are boyfriends or case they do, another disappointment that took so much how Sirius was that they discovered that Remus had purposely not to take the potion that day in the third year to somehow prevent the animagus from being free since they discovered that the wolf was furious that he considered Sirius his partner but it was not so since it was always Fernir Gray back that was who unmasked him in the battle in the ministry when the alpha demanded him to return to the time and not to have been able to be a partner of the Animagus.

His uncle was in a bad mood from the time he picked it up and made it very clear that he did not want to have these rare things watered in his room, Aunt Petunia commented that he was auditing the foreign investor who was very cold and cruel even though he was young so neither his cousin made no comment Harry knew that his father went crazy when he audited checked the year before last Christmas when Harry was in school and he got sick they sent him home made a tantrum only that time his father was so nerves that put it to give twenty turns to the apple so in closed mouth does not have to run after return it looked more calm but the look that gave to this one this supposed nothing good for him, the other day his aunt I raise it early to bring several things from the market what was most strange was that he gave money to buy some candy and a soda had it not been for his aunt to get him out of the case quickly. was given time to drop his jaw of impression upon returning from the store he was given the afternoon off which made him more suspicious why? his family did not do his chores if they had diminished since Sirius sent them a nice letter threatening to dismember them if they did not feed him a single blow that did not stop them from doing the housework something was not right but not I knew it was.

The dinner started with no comment full of discomfort on the part of his uncle after a dessert that was just jello, since his cousin is still on a diet according to his aunt since Harry knows that Dudley has a pantry of sweets under his bed his uncle he cleared his throat, reminding the pink frog.

"Tomorrow we'll go to London, boy.

""And you want breakfast before they leave - I'm sure that's what I wanted.

"You will not marry my partner Mr. Kaiba tomorrow." His eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

"What?" He said, a little shocked.

"You hate homosexuals-for he always raved about the abnormal.

"If Mr. Kaiba is not my problem he can be whatever he wants".

Now everything is clear to Harry if he does it is wrong but if he does it another person is not bad fantastic that more could happen to marry an old man but the best that no one knew that he could do nothing his uncles had his guardianship and it is perfectly legal only sixteen is considered to be of age in the wizarding world, not so in the muggle.

But the magic world would pay for this dumble and the fool Fudge those two would pay this if they had left with Siri this would not be happening, his only chance is to be able to negotiate with the old man to give him his freedom and let him finish the college just hope Do not be like your uncle.

The morning arrived too early for the taste of the brunette, let him bathe take advantage to be almost an hour chose the new clothes that had bought with his godfather, in a getaway they had before entering the ministry. Hedwig's cage is clean bright she seems to know what happens feels just as annoying as most because her uncle locked her with a lock and took her to her room so she would not let go at night to inform her friends freaks, for what he realized his uncles also planned to go on vacation so they did not suspect the magicians and also put some suitcases together with his trunk and cage of course all the neighbors believed the lies of Petunia when saying that they were going on a family vacation already they need quality time after not seeing each other in several months.


End file.
